<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Fights by alaskasmonsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116206">Play Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasmonsters/pseuds/alaskasmonsters'>alaskasmonsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, Other, Play Fighting, levi and reader have a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskasmonsters/pseuds/alaskasmonsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>due to levi's mania for cleaning and his distrust in your dishwasher you have to wait for the cuddles you so desperately crave. you will not accept that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was requested on tumblr! :)</p>
<p>pairing: modern!levi x reader<br/>warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes drifted to Levi’s form, who was bent over the dishwasher to collect the contents, checking every single piece of tableware for remaining dirt. He never trusted the dishwasher to do its job, hasn’t since the two of you had moved in. </p>
<p>You found it endearing sometimes, his mania for cleaning. Your place was always clean, too, and it was cute when he scolded you for wearing a hoodie again, that he had already deemed ready for the washer (although it was your favorite hoodie and it’s so comfortable and it was just a little bit of dirt). </p>
<p>He would have that face, all emotionless and unblinking and you knew he had to hold back not to hit you on the back of the head for being an idiot. Then he’d force you out of it and instead throw one of his hoodies to your head, knowing that’s what you wanted.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fun however when you wanted cuddles, needed them actually (you were quite needy with physical touch most days) and Levi was rather ogling the plates that actually reached his high expectations of cleanliness with satisfaction, rather than already get it over with it and watch a movie with you, his significant other.</p>
<p>“Levi,” you whined for what felt like the tenth time already.</p>
<p>He barely turned to glance at you, already knowing what you wanted. Seemingly unimpressed he gave you an onceover before turning back to the teacup he was just inspecting.</p>
<p>Losing against the charm of clean tableware, you really should feel threatened at this point.</p>
<p>You let out a groan, falling back on the couch.</p>
<p>“Stop being whiny and help me with the dishes the stupid washer hasn’t done a good job with, if you want cuddles so badly,” Levi scolded and when you sat up again he was just placing the cup he’d been inspecting on the “not good enough” pile, glaring at it as if it had personally offended him.</p>
<p>It was his favorite teacup, one you had given him before you had ever moved in together, to the first birthday he had celebrated with you, and in his opinion the washer never did a good enough job on it.</p>
<p>It might have warmed your heart, but the thought of having to wash already clean dishes to get Levi’s affections, and probably not even doing a better job on it than the dishwasher...you could just hide beneath the blankets.</p>
<p>Instead you got up and made your way to the kitchen sink, because let’s be honest, if Levi did this all alone it would probably take another 20 minutes, with how thoroughly he inspected every piece of tableware and you wanted your cuddles. </p>
<p>You’d risk being scolded for not using enough soap or too much soap, you couldn’t really tell how he decided which one it was, but it didn’t really matter to you.</p>
<p>Levi looked up to give you a smirk, damn well knowing you had no desire to actually help him, that you only did it out of desperation. You stuck out your tongue at him, making him shake his head with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>Taking down the faucet sprayer from the attachment, you already eyed the several pieces of tableware with disdain.</p>
<p>“You know, I'm just doing this because I love you,” you teased, playfully shaking the faucet in his direction with a warning glare.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure what Levi would have responded, probably rolled his eyes at you again and told you he loved you too. Either way, his words died on his tongue the moment cold water hit him in the side of the face.</p>
<p>You noticed in horror that you had accidentally brushed the button at the bottom and activated the faucet sprayer, drenching Levi’s hair and upper part of his hoodie with water. He stood there, unmoving, frozen in shock, until he slowly turned to you. His eyes glaring at you with utter annoyance. </p>
<p>The water was trickling down his face and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Combined with the pissed off expression, he reminded you too much of your cat Mustard after you’ve given him the annual bath.</p>
<p>You couldn’t keep in the snort.</p>
<p>Clasping your hand over your mouth you looked at Levi with wide eyes, knowing damn well you were already toeing the line and it wouldn’t be long until he looked for revenge.</p>
<p>“Y/n.”</p>
<p>His voice was dangerously calm and you quickly threw your hands up signaling your surrender, biting your lips, trying to keep the laughter from spilling out.</p>
<p>“It was an accident. My finger slipped!”, you hurried to say, but you couldn’t suppress the giggles escaping your mouth.</p>
<p>Slowly, Levi put down the plate he’d been holding, fully turning your direction, eyeing you like a hunter eyed it’s prey. You froze in anticipation, mind already whirling.</p>
<p>He came towards you faster than you could process and with a squeak you pressed down the button again, spraying Levi once more, hitting him square in the face. </p>
<p>That wasn’t enough to stop his advances and you quickly threw the gadget into the sink and raced to your connected living room, jumping over the couch in your attempt to escape.</p>
<p>Laughing loudly at the top of your lungs, you slipped on the floor, scattering across the room. Levi was right behind you, it wouldn’t be long until he would have caught up to you.</p>
<p>He’s always been much faster than you have, so it was only a matter of time. Still, you always tried anyway. Whenever you and Levi were being silly and goofing around (which occurred quite often, despite him appearing mostly cold and distanced), you were aware that your boyfriend had significant physical advances. </p>
<p>It made it just the more satisfying whenever you were the one to win, if only due to luck.</p>
<p>Levi caught your arm and pulled you back until you stumbled against his chest. Before you could even attempt to wiggle free he bent down to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing at all.</p>
<p>You huffed dramatically, trashing in his arms as he carried you all the way towards the couch to throw you on top of it and pin you down. </p>
<p>Looking up, you saw the smug look on his face.</p>
<p>“Not fair!” you pouted, but Levi wasn’t done with you, yet. </p>
<p>The only warning you got was a single finger lifted in the air (he pinned both of your wrists down with one arm now) and a little smirk and then you were already squeaking and wiggling beneath his grip.</p>
<p>His finger dug into your side without mercy, dancing across your skin, then pinching again. You giggled and wheezed uncontrollably, helplessly trashing under his weight.</p>
<p>“No! Stop! Levi!” you whined out between laughs, trying to kick out with your legs, but he was sitting on top of them.</p>
<p>He paused for a second and you sunk back into the pillow, gasping for air. Your boyfriend was looking down at you with an eyebrow expectantly raised in the air.</p>
<p>“Pretty please, it was an accident I swear!” you pushed out between gasps, giving him your best puppy look.</p>
<p>He cocked his head to the side, motioned for you to go on.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry i splashed you with water,” you apologized and because the image of his similarity to your cat still lingered at the back of your mind you added, “And that you look like Mustard who’s just gotten a bath.” </p>
<p>Levi snorted.</p>
<p>“Do I now?”</p>
<p>You nodded, grinning up at him.</p>
<p>He scoffed, clearly bemused, if not a little annoyed at you. </p>
<p>There was a moment of peace, where the both of you just looked at each other, then Levi dove down, rubbing his wet hair against your face. </p>
<p>You squeaked at the wetness and tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge, rubbing against you like….well, a cat.</p>
<p>“Ew, Levi,” you laughed, huffing when one of the wet strands almost got into your mouth, “You win, wou win. Mercy.”</p>
<p>He removed himself from you immediately, a cocky half grin on his face as he let go off your wrists.</p>
<p>As soon as your hands were free you pushed against his chest, trying to wipe off the uncomfortable feeling of dampness on your cheeks that Levi had left there. </p>
<p>“Don’t you know I always win, darling?”, he teased, making no move to get off of you.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, a sly grin forming on your face as an idea popped into your head.</p>
<p>Before Levi knew what was coming you’d reached out and slung your arms around his neck, pulling him down so he was almost lying on top of you. He had reacted quickly enough, only thanks to his agility so he could catch himself with his arms before actually falling on top of you. Both of them were propped next to your head as he was kneeling between your legs.</p>
<p>He found your eyes, his face devoid of any emotions as he stared at you in complete silence. You chuckled at the sight of that face, your fingers dancing across the shaved hair of his undercut.</p>
<p>“I got you to get on the couch, though,” you explained, giving him a toothy grin, “Haha!”</p>
<p>Levi shook his head, but the soft smile on his face told you he didn’t mind as much as he would like to pretend. After all, your boyfriend liked it when you were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie just as much as you did.</p>
<p>That man was secretly the biggest softie.</p>
<p>“You’re a brat.”, he countered, voice free of annoyance.</p>
<p>You laughed, unashamed, then pulled him down the last inches to connect your lips to his in a short kiss.</p>
<p>“Love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!!!<br/>Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, you can also criticise me of course.<br/>It would make me very happy :3</p>
<p>i'm also posting on <a href="https://alaskasmonsters.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you are interested :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>